


Apuesta de Amor

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Apuesta, Celos, Dolor, M/M, verdades
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: -¿Es cierto eso Derek?- reclamo el de ojos avellana mientras varias lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, dolor puro goteando a través  de sus mejillas.No sabía que contestarle, no tenía excusa y la verdad es que todo lo que Jackson le había contado era verdad, todo había sido parte de una apuesta, pero jamás con te que me enamoraría de verdad de él.Esa tarde trate de explicarle las cosas, pero el jamás quiso escucharme, se alejó de mí.





	Apuesta de Amor

 

 

_-¿Es cierto eso Derek?- reclamo el de ojos avellana mientras varias lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, dolor puro goteando a través de sus mejillas._

_No sabía que contestarle, no tenía excusa y la verdad es que todo lo que Jackson le había contado era verdad, todo había sido parte de una apuesta, pero jamás con te que me enamoraría de verdad de él._

_Esa tarde trate de explicarle las cosas, pero el jamás quiso escucharme, se alejó de mí._

**_[---]_ **

Solía ser un alumno con notas normales, padres normales y vida normal, uno de los más populares del Instituto que cursaba el último año de clases junto a mis mejores amigos Jackson y Boyd.

Tenía lo que se podía decir cómo vida perfecta.

-¿Qué paso con Jennifer?- me pregunto Boyd mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del Instituto.

-Jennifer es parte del pasado, estoy listo para un platillo mejor- sonreí.

Entonces apareció Jackson pasando sus brazos alrededor de nuestros cuellos dejándose colgar ligeramente.

-¿Qué piensan de la chica nueva?- pregunto Jackson.

-¿Cuál chica nueva?- pregunto Boyd.

-La de segundo grado, castaña y piel blanca- imaginándosela.

-No la he visto por aquí- respondí.

-Como la ibas a ver si lo está Jennifer en tu cara.

-Tranquilo que ya ha terminado con ella- me defendió Boyd.

-¿Cómo? No lo hizo bien acaso- indago.

-A diferencia de ti Jackson se cuando alguien me cansa y ella lo hizo, no me gusta que me hagan que hacer- respondí más molesto con ella que con él.

-A veces es bueno doblar las manos- menciono dándome un zape que trate de devolverle pero se movió con rapidez- Debes ser más rápido Hale.

Lo mire con disgusto.

-¡Vamos! Jennifer es linda y cualquier chico mataría por estar en tu lugar- menciono Jackson.

-No me gusta que controlen mi tiempo- le respondí secamente.

-Ya déjalo Jackson, puede conseguir a cualquier otra chica- no era por ser demasiado creído pero Boyd tenía razón, últimamente desde que había terminado con Jennifer a solo un par de días aparecían detrás de mí un desfile de chicas dispuestas a entregarse a mí con solo sonreírles un poco.

Pero ciertamente ninguna de ellas tenía lo que yo buscaba, tal vez y solo Jennifer era la única que me había dado aquella en su momento antes de tratar de controlarme por completo.

-Entonces si el gran Hale puede tener a cualquier chica que tal si lo hacemos divertido- sugirió Jackson una vez que entramos al aula donde varios alumnos se encontraban en el escritorio y creando desorden en los pupitres.

-¿Te refieres a una apuesta?- pregunte tomando asiento en mi asiento que se encontraba justo al lado de un gran ventanal en la parte de atrás y que daba vista a las canchas.

-Eso mismo- me respondió recargándose en mi lugar mientras Boyd se sentaba delante de mí.

-Suena interesante- respondí- Pero no será algo que haría.

-¡Vamos Derek! Nunca has durado tanto tiempo con una chica y sería bueno usar ese talento en algo que te genere dinero- moviendo sus dedos.

-¿De cuánto hablamos?- pregunto Boyd.

-Cincuenta cada uno- respondió.

-Cien- casi al instante Boyd.

-Hecho- respondió Jackson tomando atención de nuevo a mí- Si puedes conquistar a cualquiera no te molestara que yo escoja ¿Cierto?- me reto.

-Jackson....- trate de responderle.

-¿Oh acaso tienes miedo?- me tentó.

Nadie jamás me retaba y me provocaba.

-De acuerdo, elije a quien quieras y veras que lo lograre sin complicaciones- todo sea por esos 200 billetes.

El timbre sonó y olvidamos por ese momento el tema.

**_[---]_ **

Para cuando el receso se hizo presente el área del comedor estaba repleto, cumulo de alumnos desesperados por alcanzar el platillo del día.

Era lunes y siempre servían albóndigas con espagueti y puré de papa, todos amaban ese platillo pero por complot del director solo ciertos alumnos alcanzaban.

Nos acercamos a la barra de la cocina y pedimos el platillo.

-Lo ciento chicos pero se ha terminado- menciono la cocinera.

-Pero acaba de sonar la campana- exclamo Boyd.

-Tendrá que ser el próximo lunes- encogiéndose de hombros.

Disgustados nos apartamos a esperar que el amontonadero disminuyera, ya daba igual lo que compraran.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Jackson mientras se sentaba en una banca del comedor.

-¿Y bien qué?- le pregunte.

-¿Listo para tu próxima conquista?- me sonrió dándome a entender que ya tenía a alguien en mente.

-No pierdes el tiempo- le conteste ganándose un risa por parte de Boyd.

-Es dinero Hale, no hay que perder tiempo.

-Bien ¿Y quién es?- pregunte mirando alguna chica linda.

-Acabo de decidirme cuando entramos, la verdad estaba dudándolo pero como presumes de conquistar a cualquiera pues no se te dificultara.

-Déjate de rodeos y deme quien es la chica- cansado.

Me sonrió, detestaba sus sonrisas.

Entonces giro su rostro y se enfocó en una mesa del otro lado del comedor, un grupo de chicos almorzando lo que se nos complicó encontrar, tres chicos y dos chicas.

-¿Cuál de las dos?- pregunte, estaba una castaña y una pelirroja, fácilmente eran de segundo grado.

-Lamento decirte que ninguna de ellas- me contesto mirándolo rápidamente confundido.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Boyd.

-No te la haré fácil Derek- respondió mirándome.

-¡¿Qué?!- vocifere un poco.

-Como lo oyes, quiero que enamores al castaño de aquella mesa- señalo con su mirada al chico delgado y pálido con varios lunares en su rostro y cuello.

-¡Es un chico Jackson!- me moleste.

-Exacto, puedes conquistar a cualquiera, eso fue lo que te dije cuando aceptaste la apuesta ¿Lo olvidaste?

 _Si puedes conquistar a cualquiera no te molestara que yo escoja ¿Cierto?_ – recordé sus palabras.

Me lleve una mano al rostro como frustración y molestia, estaba por darme por rendido cuando el siguió hablando.

-Para hacer que valga la pena te daré mi porche gris- me dijo.

-No me interesa, amo más a mi camaro- conteste.

-¿Qué te parece la cabaña en la playa de mis padres por un fin de semana para ti y cualquier hermosura que quieras llevar?- era tentador, solo una vez había ido acompañado de Jennifer cuando Jackson hizo la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero solo dure un par de horas pues Jennifer se había molestado que no entrara a la playa que estaba en frente por temor a enfermarme, no podían juzgarme era muy enfermizo.

-Sin restricciones- mencione.

-Hecho- me extendió su mano la cual estreche- Tienes dos semanas para que él se enamore de ti- menciono.

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible- me queje por el poco tiempo.

-Un trato es un trato Derek, mejor comenzar desde ahora- me guiño el ojo y me entraron unas ganas de golpearlo en la cara en ese momento, pero a cambio de eso solo apreté mi quijada y me puse de pie para después caminar a él, el primer trayecto más difícil de mi vida, pero no sería el ultimo.    


End file.
